Just Add Some Nargles
by SimplyWrite
Summary: A Huna Fanfic where Luna is stuck under a Nargle filled mistletoe. How will she get saved? I suck at summaries - - Lunarry, Romione, Seanny. ONE SHOT HUNA/LUNARRY


**A/N: Just a heads up. This was definitely not my best work but I wanted to write it. Please read & review. I completely understand if you don't really like it or it's too cheesy. Still some positivity would be lovely c: Thank you!**

"NO I NEED THOSE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" This couldn't be happening. If those accessories of hers were destroyed she would have to tell her father to get him some new ones which would take weeks to come in. Pansy Parkinson and her clan had taken Luna's Butterbeer cork necklace and Dirigible plum earrings. Two Slytherin girls were holding Luna back from escaping to grab her things.

After a few moments of near silence, Pansy dropped the things on the ground. She took out her wand and pointed her wand to cast a spell on the necklace and earrings. "Incendio!" Pansy shouted. The items lit and burned. Luna fell to the ground and sobbed. It wasn't about the items, it was the fact that they had belonged to her mother. It was the only thing she had left to remember her by, other than her looks.

The girls ran away giggling leaving Luna there in a puddle of her tears. She looked up and realized she was under mistletoe. The nargles. Just to be safe Luna stood up and threw any spell that came to mind. After a few moments she put her wand away and went to go to the Owlery to write her father when she realized she was stuck to the ground. She couldn't move at all. Just when Luna thought she was out of luck Hermione and Ron walked down the hall.

"Luna what are you doing there?" She asked walking towards her. Ron was hand in hand with Hermione. "I believe I'm stuck." Luna said calmly. "How did this happen?" Hermione asked looking at Luna's feet. "I tried throwing some spells at the mistletoe to get rid of the nargles and well I ended up stuck." Luna said getting a bit impatient. Before Luna can say something Hermione asked a question, "Have you tried taking your shoes off and just walking away?"

Luna smiled, "No I haven't" Luna jumped, tried to slip her feet out and nothing worked. She shook her head. "I'm going to be stuck here forever." Luna said sadly.

"Luna, we'll find a way to get you out of this mess. What spell did you use?" Hermione ask quickly. Luna shrugged. "I made it up in the 3 seconds before I casted it. Hermione nodded. "We'll be back okay?" Luna nodded. Ron and Hermione ran down the corridor towards the library until they were out of sight.

5 minutes had passed until Neville and Harry appeared.

"We've heard what's happened, we decided to keep you some company, if you don't mind?" Neville said.

"Of course not." Luna said happily.

After a few hours of the 3 of them sitting there and waiting Harry finally said something.

"Luna, how did you feel when you were casting the spell?" Harry asked.

"I was feeling lots of emotions, Pansy destroyed my necklace and earrings, I was sad, knowing I couldn't get them back, angry that Pansy would do such a thing, and scared because of the Nargles."

"Love," said Harry.

"What?" Neville said as Luna was thinking the same thing.

"Well all of your emotions had to do with something you love, so in order to reverse the spell you need some powerful love." Harry got up. "Now what else is something that can be enough love to help you?"

Before Luna could say anything she felt a pair of lips on hers. After 5 seconds the lips stepped away and Luna saw Neville standing in front of her. He held her hand and motion for her to move. When she tried nothing happened.

"I guess it has to be two sided." said Harry a bit disappointed at the fact it didn't work. Neville looked ready to yell and cry. He marched off.

"Luna, is there anyone you do love enough to get you out of here? Perhaps your father?" Harry said hopeful.

"No, he's too busy to come here. I want to leave her as soon as possible." Luna said sadly looking at the ground.

"What about a guy?"

"You said it has to be two-sided, I don't think it is. Ginny's prettier and has chained him to love only her in that way." Luna was about to burst into tears. She couldn't have the guy she fell into deep feelings with, she could never get her necklace and earring back and she was stuck here forever until her father was available.

"I could surprise you." Harry said smiling at Luna. She looked up into those green eyes and before she knew it the sweet lips she's dreamed about since she first saw him in her 4th year were on hers with her. Together.

"LUNA YOU NEED TRUE LOVE TO-" Hermione shouted running towards the scene of Harry and Luna kissing under the mistletoe. They moved towards the wall still kissing. Luna's back was on the wall as she wrapped her arms around Harry. He copied her doing the same.

After a few moments the two broke apart.

"Really?" asked Luna looking into Harry's green eyes.

Harry smirked, "Yes, I've always loved you Luna. Ever since that day on the train." Luna, Ron and Hermione gasped. "That's right I said it," Harry continued. "I love you, Luna."

Luna couldn't help but blush. "I love you too Harry." Luna kissed Harry again.

Little did the four know that just in the other room were Seamus and Ginny kissing under some mistletoe.

"About time don't you think." said Ginny who had heard everything while still managing to kiss her boyfriend.

Seamus whispered, "Just add some nargles."


End file.
